1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display signal amplifier arrangement and to a display apparatus comprising such an amplifier arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,282 (attorneys' docket PHN 14,375) discloses an audio amplifier arrangement including a first signal processor stage for influencing the signal strength of a received audio signal for at least part of the frequency range of the received audio signal. An output amplifier stage amplifies the audio signal influenced by the first signal processor stage. The audio amplifier arrangement further includes a transformer having a primary winding which is connectable to line voltage and having a secondary winding which is connected to an AC/DC converter whose outputs are connected to at least the output amplifier stage for feeding the output amplifier stage. A detection circuit generates a detection signal which is related to the power load of the transformer. In response to the detection signal, an analysis circuit detects whether the rise in temperature occurring in the transformer due to the power load has exceeded a specific norm. The analysis circuit comprises a control circuit for reducing the signal strength of the received audio signal for at least said part of the frequency range in the case where a transgression of said norm is detected. When reducing the signal strength for a reduction of the power load, it will be sufficient to reduce the signal strengths of the signal components that represent the low tones in the audio signal. For that matter, the power necessary for reproducing these tones is large as compared with the power necessary for reproducing the higher tones. However, it is also possible, by reducing the sound volume, to reduce the signal strength of the audio signal throughout the audio spectrum instead of reducing the low-frequency components.
Such amplifier arrangements are not suitable for display signals, because the visibility of display signals is impaired if at least the low-frequency components are reduced.